


say you'll stay with me, forever.

by bellbellbinks



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellbellbinks/pseuds/bellbellbinks
Summary: Korra and Asami may still keep their relationship a secret from the others, but that doesn't mean they don't want to spend their nights together.Very pure and gentle. Not much plot, but a lot of fluff and also fingering which is nice.





	say you'll stay with me, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this like 27 years ago and only finished it tonight. which is probably what is happening with the korra comics tbh. anyways.

“Will you stay the night?” 

Korra whispered. The sound of her voice was faint, but scratchy in a way that made heat rush straight down to Asami’s core.

She had gone over to Air Temple Island earlier that day to spar with Korra. Their relationship was still a secret to all but Mako, so they were careful to hide any romantic affection from the prying eyes of the airbender kids.

Mako, thankfully, hadn’t told anyone. Keeping to his word, he acted like everything was normal. Though he did advise them to tell the others sooner rather than later. Asami saw the way the children, specifically Jinora, looked at their interactions. She could tell that the girl was piecing things together about their relationship.

Like all the endings to her dates with Korra, they had retreated back to Korra’s room after dinner. Keeping quiet in the hallway as to not alarm the others that Asami was going in her bedroom.

It wasn’t much later after that, though all their clothes had been shed and they were both still regaining their breath, that Korra looked at her with pure adoration and wonder. “Will you?”

“You know I shouldn’t. Someone will find us like this.”

“Let them.” Korra responded. “I don’t want to hide anymore. I want everyone to know that I love you. 

She brushed the long, dark hair back from her face. “Because I do, so much.”

Korra kissed her before she could reply, leaning over Asami and keeping their mouths together. She tangled her fingers in Asami’s hair, sliding her other hand down to the girl's thigh. 

Asami groaned into her mouth, taking her own hands and holding onto the sides of Korra’s face to keep her close. The thumbs gently running across Korra’s cheeks made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

Korra pulled her girlfriend's leg to wrap around her waist, pressing down closer to the other girl's body and causing her to toss her head back.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, she immediately latched her lips onto Asami’s smooth neck, licking and biting her way down to the spot that she knew made her toes curl. The hands cradling her face slid to the back of her head and tightened around the short hair there, and Asami’s free leg joined the other in wrapping around Korra’s strong body.

Two fingers found their way from Asami’s toned thigh to the apex of her legs, stroking at the wetness that was there. Still needing for them to be quiet, Korra moved her head back from Asami’s neck and pressed their lips together to drown out the girl’s sudden moan.

She never tired of this, of them being together. Years apart when they were younger caused Korra to discover her feelings, though Asami knew long before. Because earlier in the night Korra had her turn, now it was all about Asami.

Asami moved her hand to grip onto the other girl’s wrist, the action causing Korra’s fingers to slide deeper inside of her. Gentle kisses filled with meaning trailed down her chest, making stops to suck deeply at her pale skin and leaving marks. Korra slid her fingers out, leaning up so Asami could see her wrap her lips around them to clean them.

Her girlfriend squirmed beneath her, eager for more contact. Obeying Asami’s wishes, Korra once again leaned down, this time to wrap her lips around her clit and giving it a gentle press of her tongue. 

A sharp cry fell from Asami’s lips and she clenched both hands into fistfuls of Korra’s hair. No matter how badly she wanted to maintain their eye contact, she still found herself gazing at the ceiling with eyes almost shut.

Joining the ministrations of her mouth, Korra’s two fingers slid back inside of her deeply. It started slow, small licks and sucks at Asami’s clit, gentle yet long strokes of her fingers in and out. But Korra could feel the impatience and tension spread throughout her girlfriend’s body. Tense thighs gripped around her head, careful not to squeeze too tight. The fingers in her hair scraped against her scalp roughly, causing a moan to escape her throat. The vibrations from her mouth fell straight against Asami’s center, making her legs spread wider in pleasure.

“Please…” Asami’s cracked voice broke the silence in the air.

Korra reached her free hand up to cover her girlfriend’s mouth, stopping more words from coming. Hearing her pleads, Korra quickly slid her fingers out of Asami and replaced them with her mouth. Slick fingers slid around Asami’s thighs to hold them down against the mattress as her tongue thrust inside.

She could feel Asami pant against her hand, back arching as far as it could with Korra holding her body down. Asami opened her mouth unexpectedly, wrapping her lips around three of the fingers that were covering it. She sucked at them to match her girlfriend’s own thrusts.

Writhing against the bed from the thought of her fingers plunging into Asami’s mouth, Korra shoved her face closer to her entrance. Her chin was covered with the wetness that her mouth couldn’t get to fast enough, her jaw beginning to ache from the constant movement. Asami was close.

Korra halted her movements, hearing a voice outside of the door. Asami looked down at her to wonder why she stopped, before catching on and hearing the voice too. She removed herself from Asami, much to the other girl’s disappointment.

She moved back up to re-connect their mouths, kissing her deeply and gently tugging on the girl’s bottom lip. Heat spread down Asami’s neck at the taste of herself on the other girl’s lips.

The voice outside grew louder, now clearly recognizable as Tenzin muttering to himself about his children’s curfews. Getting a devious idea, Korra smiled against her girlfriend’s lips. Her fingers trailed back down Asami’s skin, admiring the subtle curves and soft skin. 

“You have to be quiet.” Korra whispered into her ear, causing a shudder to run through Asami’s body. “Or I’ll stop again.”

She slid two fingers in at once, going all the way to the second knuckle and grinding her palm up to rub Asami’s clit. As expected, the girl below her choked out a groan. And true to her word Korra paused, fingers inside of her girlfriend not moving.

Not able to control her reaction, Asami’s back arched upwards, their slick skin pressed together. She kept her mouth closed tightly, wanting to keep quiet as to not alert the person outside the room, and also craving Korra to continue her movements.

Once the girl below her settled down, Korra moved her thumb back up to gently slid against her clit, careful to not cause overstimulation. As the voice outside grew farther away, the steady rocking motion of her wrist sped up.

After each deep stroke Asami let out a sigh, her inner muscles clenching around the fingers. 

“I’m close, please…” She gasped, hands pushing Korra’s head down her chest.

“I know,” Korra shifted so she could put more strength behind her thrusts. “Tell me you’ll stay.”

“I can’t-” A warm mouth wrapped around her breast and she lost her words. The pleasure was too much and not enough, she rocked her hips up harder into the girl on top of her. “I need you to go faster.”

“Say it.” Korra bit down gently in the center of Asami’s chest. She could feel the girl clenching harder around her fingers after the motion. 

Not caring for any other people that could hear them, Asami’s sighs turned to moans in the open air.

“I’ll stay...Please, now, I need!-” She was pushed to her limits, not wanting to be held on the very edge any longer. The arms wrapped around her held firmly down so her hips wouldn’t arch up any further. 

“Shhh,” Another finger pressed inside of her, spreading her almost to the edge of pain. Korra kissed her next, guiding her through the temporary change in sensation and conveying her heartfelt feelings. “I got you.”

At the comforting words, Asami let go. Her nails raked down Korra’s back, leaving red lines in their wake. It only caused the fingers inside her to press deeper as Korra fucked her through her climax.

Her eyes stayed shut for a while after that as she regained her breath, the only thing Asami could focus on was the fingers still stroking waves of pleasure out of her. Minutes passed in silence as Korra kissed along Asami’s neck and up towards her lips.

She flinched away when Asami ran her fingers up her back again. “Uh, little sensitive now that you scratched me pretty hard.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to!” 

Korra slid her fingers out and rolled them so they were side by side facing each other. “It’s fine, really. I’m teasing you.”

Asami pushed her shoulder. “Hey, you’ve done enough of that tonight.”

“I could always go for more…?” It was funny how hopeful she sounded, but Asami was too tired. She rolled over to face the wall and pulled her girlfriend’s arms around her waist. After all, she said she would stay.

“Ha. Goodnight, Korra.”

The day had been long and the exhaustion was quickly catching up to her, but as her body relaxed and eyes closed her could feel Korra press a kiss to the back of her neck. “Thank you.”


End file.
